


Meet the Ducklings

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Meet the Ducklings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663548069580767253/703586614215049216/mose_and_zev_meet_ducklings1.png)


End file.
